This invention relates to the field of storage devices, and more specifically to a storage rack for electronics equipment.
Storage racks and storage cabinets are structures which are used in the electronics industry to provide support for a variety of equipment. For instance, in the telecommunications and data communications industries, one type of rack consists of two upright posts or columns which are connected at top and bottom by cross-bars or cross-connects. The bottom cross-connect usually includes a wider footprint to act as a solid base. The upright columns include a plurality of spaced holes to use for mounting electrical equipment, data equipment, trays, shelves, and so on to the rack.
Lately, the electronics industry is using equipment with a wider variety of sizes. Some equipment needs to be supported at all four corners and four-column racks have been used. U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,908 to Kurtsman discusses a four-column rack which allows for adjusting the depth of the rack. In Kurtsman, each pair of upright columns are connected together with adjustable brackets to allow the depth of the rack to be varied.
However, other features are still needed by users of such four-column racks. For instance, cable management can be a problem. Cables coming from and going to equipment mounted on the rack can become tangled and interfere with use of the rack. Also, the overall rack structure needs to be stable enough to resist twisting of the rack. Another need is the ability of a user to easily construct and install a rack and to gang two or more racks together. Accordingly, what is needed is a depth adjustable rack which allows for easy assembly, gangability, optimal cable management, and high strength and stability.
The present invention provides an adjustable four-column rack. In one embodiment, a four-column rack includes a first rack and a second rack. Each of the racks include a pair of upright columns which are connected by a cross-member. The first and second racks are connected to each other by an adjustment member which has a first end directly connected to the cross-member of the first rack and a second end directly connected to the cross-member of the second rack. The adjustment member first end and second end are adjustable relative to each other to permit the distance between the first rack and the second rack to be varied.
Among other advantages, the present storage rack provides strength, stability, and improved cable management, while still providing an adjustable solution to allow a user to use the rack for a variety of equipment.